My Mute Boy
by Chlerek
Summary: Suckish Summary but okay so Derek's sort of mute he won't talk to anybody unless it's his family...so Chloe likes Simon at first then they she ends up liking Derek so um yeah it's pretty neat story and I thought it was cute so um yeah PLEASE READ


**ENJOY! :D**

"hey Chloe" Simon said coming up to me, I smiled "hey" I whispered "so what's up" he asked walking me to my class "um nothing" I murmured blushing. Yes it's true I have this huge crush on Simon Bae.

"do you want me to walk you to class" he asked smirking. "um thanks" I whispered smiling shyly at him. He grinned and held out his hand and I stared at him "come on" he said still grinning.

I grabbed his hand slightly blushing, we both walked hand-in-hand to my class, we kept on walking until a girl with copper skin and copper curls and deep chocolate eyes stepped right in front of us.

It was Rachelle or Rae she had the hugest and I mean the hugest crush on Simon "hey Si" she said giggling twirling a curl in her hands, he grinned at her. Okay so he didn't know that she was a bitch to all the girls who had a crush on Simon which I was one of them.

"hi Rae" he said tightening his grip on my hand, she gave a short glance at me before giving a short laugh "I was thinking maybe we could you know hang out...just you and me" _ahh! she was asking him on a date right on front of me! this is horrible and she knows that I have a crush on him...please say no please say no_ I thought desperately.

he just grinned wider "sure why not!" he said, I felt a huge weight dropped on me. "Hey text me later the bells bout to ring so uh bye" Rae said smirking 'accidentlly' bumping past me. "Oh whoops I'm sorry I didn't see you there" she said giggling at me before walking off.

"Come on the bells going to ring any second" he said we kept on walking still holding hands but somehow it felt so different than before...before I felt like maybe just maybe I might have a change but now it felt like holding hands with one of my friends.

"here we are okay um bye" he said rubbing the back of his neck nervously "thanks bye" I whispered before going into my English class. "Oh my gods" Tori squealed jumping in front of me making me jump slightly.

"you were so holding hands with Simon Bae and he walked you to class" she whispered harshly grinning from ear to ear. I nodded blushing she grabbed my hand and moved me to my sit then sat down right on front of me.

"Tell me everything" she demanded grinning, looking away "nothing really happened" I said feel a bit sad that Simon doesn't really like me "come one pwease!" she said putting on her best puppy dog eyes. I smiled and told her everything "that bitch" she shrieked.

"God I hate her so much it's even more worse when she stole Peter from me" her fist were shaking "he was a douche that's what" I said to her. She just giggled "Chloe, Tori pay attention!" Mr. Wang said glaring at us.

We stopped and Tori turned around to face the front. "Now Chloe tell me how did Odysseus escape the cyclops?" she asked me..."he uh got him drink then when he was asleep. He and his men made a spear and stabbed him in the eye" I replied "good job and what was the name that Odysseus gave the cyclops?" she asked giving me a pointed look. "uh I think it was 'nobody'" she nodded smiling "good"

and the day went on and on nothing to do...so I wrote a bit in my journal until the bell rang. It was lunch "do you want to eat with me and my friend" Tori asked putting on some gloss.

"um no thanks" I said she gave me a pointed look "so your going to your boyfriend" she teased and I blushed. "No he's my boyfriend" I murmured she just giggled "come on Chloe that guy's always with your during lunch, he buys you lunch and make sure no body bothers you" she said giggling. I blushed harder and look away.

"I'm going" I muttered "say hi to your boyfriend for me" she cooed running off before I can give her a good glower

I sat down in my spot underneath the cherry blossom tree and pulled out my journal, suddenly a person plopped down next to me "hey babe" he purred. I looked up and grimaced when I saw Liam our star quater back "hi" I mumbled.

"so you know maybe we could like hang out" he whispered seductively placing a hand on my bare thigh rubbing his thumb in soft circles. I grimaced today is the day I decided to wear black denim shorts.

A gray loose crop top one side hanging off my shoulder showing my strap of my thin tank top, plus with flat ankle boots, plus it was the day I put my hair up in a high ponytail my bangs out with a few strands framing my face then I decided the curl my hair as well. So my neck and shoulder was bare for all to see

"um no its okay" I murmured shoving off his hands he just smirked "oh come on babe" then suddenly a furious growl ripped through our conversation...Liam froze and fear replaced his eyes instead of lust.

We both looked up to see my savior, best friend, and body guard well that's what everyone says about him. Derek Souza standing there with a furious scowl a glare in his eyes making even a pro wrestler fall down on his knees in fear.

Liam quickly stood up and ran off, the scowl and glare was gone only to be replaced with concern in his deep green eyes. I smiled at him "thank you" I whispered he just grunted.

Derek came to sit down next to me he held out a small brown bag of my lunch, "thank you" I whispered again, he glanced at me, he was about to take a bite of his sandwich then he nodded before taking a huge bit.

I took out a peach from the bag and took a small bite, we ate silently but it wasn't an awkward silence more comforting than awkward, I stared at me when he was eating too busy to notice me staring.

Derek had mass of messy jet black hair that flopped into his eyes, with pools of molten emerald green eyes, a strong jaw, straight nose, slightly chapped pink lips. He had a nice natural tan to his skin making him look dark and dangerous adding with the messy black hair.

He was tall I mean really tall about 6'5 and all I was 5'2. Derek Souza of course was the brother of Simon bae so it was easy for me to know Simon more since Derek and I were friends

"oh and Tori said hi" I said to him, he glanced at me then raised his eyebrow slightly before going back to eating...I'll take that as to say 'hi' back. You see Derek never talks it's not that he's mute. Derek just doesn't want to...his foster father said that Derek had a really hard trusting people.

Kit had taken him away from a abusing home...Derek's parents had died after he and his three brothers were born, they were sent to a foster home where they abused all three of them. Derek was the weakest so the other three ran away when they were 6. Kit saved him and so he barely takes to anyone.

"oh and um I made you something" I said taking out the box of sugar cookies I made by myself of course. He stopped eating and moved to sit in front of me. Looking curiously at the box.

"you bring me lunch all and your just an awesome bestfriend so I thought I might pay you back" I murmured blushing. Derek nodded and I opened the box so he could see the sugar cookies I made.

His eyes widened in happiness and a soft smile appeared on his face making my breath catch in my throat just one smile made him look so dangerously beautiful. Derek hesitantly took one and I nodded.

Derek's eyes were still locked with mine even when he took his first bite, again his eyes widened and he chewed slowly but forcefully swallowed it. "Is it good" I whispered leaning in closer. He leaned in as well but nodded. Derek had to look at my forehead and nod so he was lying.

Frowning I snatched the cookie from his hand and went to take bite, his eyes widened for the third time as he tried to get it back but I already had taken one bite. Derek froze a hand stretched out to take the cookie from my hand.

My hand clamped over my mouth and my face scrunched up in disgust, I stood up quickly and ran to the trashcan and spat in the cookie in there, "oh god that's so gross" I whimpered.

All I could taste was salt...I think I accidentally put salt in there instead of sugar, I stomped back and grabbed the box of cookies, Derek stood up and watched me silently. I threw the cookies away and walked back then punched Derek in the chest which hurt me more than him.

"You lied" I accused, he didn't deny but simply nodded. I felt tears swell up in my eyes and I feel him walked behind me "I'm so stupid I can't even give you a proper thank you and all the good things you do...I give you cookies fulled of salt instead of sugar, how stupid" I cry thankful for my waterproof mascara and eyeliner.

Suddenly his arms wrapped around me his head burrowed in my neck, I stopped crying and he snuggled closer tightening his grip on me. The wind picked up and the cherry blossoms around us blew in the air flying around us. I know it was cliche but suddenly I felt happy and relaxed. Closing my eyes I leaned into his embrace; we stayed like that for a while.

I felt him kiss my bare shoulder it was more like a 'you did your best and thank you' kiss. Derek stepped back turning me around so I faced him, he wiped my tears away then looked up. I looked up at him as he reached and plucked a perfectly blossomed cherry blossom and placed it behind my ear.

I blushed turning away from him, when I looked back at him he was smiling and it made me blush even more deeper. Suddenly the bell rang and Derek frowned, he grabbed his stuff and walked off, he looked back once before disappearing behind the doors.

Grabbing my things as well, I walked to my 5th period class. Just my luck it was with Tori, Simon, and Rae. "Hi" I turned to my left and saw Liz she was smiling sadly "what's wrong?" I asked. She looked at me "I'm leaving to Nevada" my eyes widened "really" I said she nodded. "I already told Tori, Simon, and my friends" she said. I just nodded it's not like that I won't miss it's just that we're weren't that much friends.

She hugged me suddenly and I hugged her back "I'll miss you" she whispered "me too" I murmured she let go and walked off. I went to my class as well suddenly Tori jumped in front of me squealing "OMG there's a flower in your hair...tell me what happened during lunch" she demanded for the all the juicy details.

"Flower?" a familiar voice drawled we turned around to see Simon frowning at the flower in my hair and Rae clinging to his arm glaring at me "uh yeah" I murmured and was about to tell them a lie when Derek passed by the door.

Everyone in the room pipped down, truth to be told everyone was afraid of Derek and everyone respected him out of fear. He saw me and waved, smiling slightly I waved back softly. He gave a nod to Simon and walked off. Suddenly everyone's attention was on me even the teacher who was in shock.

"Oh my fucking god did Derek Souza just wave at you!" Rae yelled her eyes burning with jealousy and yes Derek was the hottest boy in school but every girl was too afraid to approach him.

"uh yeah" I murmured, she fumed but didn't say anything. "Come on tell me" Tori pouted sitting us down in our table. I told her everything not leaving any detail out, Tori nodded eagerly and 'awed' in the right parts.

I smiled blushing fingering a curl "I told you" she cooed, looking up at her confused "he's going to be your boyfriend by the end of the week" she said. "I bet two weeks" a girl said next to us smirking at me.

"bet on it" Tori said shaking the girls hand she just smirked and said "30 dollars if I win and 30 dollars if you win." Tori nodded smirking, I sighed "he doesn't like me like that" I said to both of them. They just stared at me in disbelief "whatever Chloe" they both muttered.

-3

The next morning Tori barged into my house with some clothes in her hand "hi Mr. Saunders" she said to my dad, he was used to Tori just barging in our house so he just smiled and nodded to her "Morning Victoria" it was odd how only she let him call her Victoria other than her own dad.

"Let's go" she said grabbing my hand pulling upstairs to my bedroom, "take off those baggy jeans and sweat shirts...yesterday you looked so hot and now your going back to your innocent girl look" she scolded me.

Pouting I took off my clothes leaving me only in my peach bra and matching undies, "here" she said throwing me a dark blue off the shoulder shirt.

h t t p : / / www . tee-zone . com / photos / so2882-2t . jpg

^^^^picture of shirt yes I know it's a pinkish color but I couldn't find one in dark blue ;)

Then she handed me dark blue denim jeans "These will surely show off that ass of yours...guys will look, Derek get's jealous, he punches guy, then kisses you" she said as if she planned this whole thing out. "He won't kiss me" I muttered even I had a small feeling of hope he will.

"Oh hush you put it on" she said smiling, I put on the clothes and she gasped "oh my god he will defiantly fall for you" she cooed. Smiling shyly I looked away "no don't move" she said harshly.

"here's" she said handing my favorite flat black ankle boots, which had diamond buckles. I looked at Tori and smiled "you really want him to be with me don't you" I whispered. Tori nodded and went to hug me "I want you to be happy stupid" she muttered.

I nodded and pulled away "so now the hair we're going to either leave it straight or curl it back up...which do you want" she asked. I just shrugged "curl it is" she shouted grabbing my curler. She curled my hair into her style like you pull a strand and it would bounce right back.

"We're leaving it open" she said, "what why" I demanded "because I said so" she said sternly.

I pouted before grabbing a black scrunchie and pulling it up in a putting my hair up in a ponytail like how I did yesterdays a few strands framing my face and my bangs out in the front, grabbing a straightener I just straightened my hair.

"There" I said, Tori was pouting all the way, putting on my black eyeliner and black mascara. I wasn't the heavy type of make up girl I liked mines plane and simple just the way I liked it :D

Grabbing my back Tori followed me grumpily towards the kitchen where I grabbed a pear, Tori grabbed a water bottle "bye daddy" I called "Bye Chloe daddy" Tori yelled as well. "Bye Chloe Bye Victoria" I heard him yell.

* * *

><p>we reached school where we met up with Simon, Tori's half brother yes the same Simon from yesterday :D "let's go time for our plan!" they yelled linking their arms with mine. We walked towards the school and all eyes fell on me. Most of disgust and most of laughter..."am I that ugly" I whispered to Tori who glared at me "just ignore them" she said harshly.<p>

A group of girls looked at me and whispered before giggling, looking the other way another group of girls doing the same thing. I looked up to see Simon and Tori their faces hard and cold. Suddenly there was a text ring tone, Simon pulled out his cellphone and flipped it open, he glared at the phone "Derek's not coming today" he muttered.

"oh" I whispered feeling a bit put down well not a bit but alot. "He said he's coming during lunch time so don't worry Chloe" Simon said cheering me up, I smiled at him "well time for classes" Tori said leaving my side "let's get to art shall we" Simon said and one we went to art.

1st period passed then 2nd a few girls kept on giggling pointing at me, a group of guys walked past me. They whistled and winked "hey babe" they purred "how much for one night" one said, the other burst out laughing.

"What are you guys taking about?" I asked really confused, they looked at me and busted out laughing even more "oh my she doesn't even know!" a guy said, he walked up to me. Then Liam walked up to me, he smirked and handed me a piece of paper. He winked and walked off with his friends; once they left I looked down at the piece of paper

_Call me_

_845-542-8953_

_how much for one night? ;)_

This really confused me but I just put it in my pocket and went to class, it was getting really annoying so I walked up to a group of girls "um excuse me" I said tapping a brunet cheerleaders's shoulder.

They turned around and squealed "ew she touched me I'm going to get STD's" she said her face smirking, the girls laughing pointing at me. "What" I whispered at her. She smirked "haven't you heard" she cooed at me.

"heard what?" I asked, "there's a rumor going around" another girl said I think her name was Allison "of what?" I asked silently too scared to know where this was going, "well that your mother and your father own a strip club and your their best stripper and your not a virgin but a prostitute" they said giggling.

"What!" I shouted the hurt was too much, I felt tears in my eyes "so go on and fuck somebody do something your good at" they giggled at what Allison said and walked off muttered 'whore, slut, bitch' or whatever name they could think of.

I hurriedly walked to my next class guy bumping into me smirking, smiling, giving me their numbers. I was so scared and up until lunch time surprisingly Tori and Simon had disappeared and I was all alone...and there's another one going one that I was pregnant with Derek's baby and he made me get an abortion.

Walking over to the Cherry blossom tree, I sat there and sobbed my eyes out. The pain was too much everyone was bullying me and teasing me, giving me such disgusted look. "Hey look there goes our little slut" a group of guys said sauntering up to me, gasping I quickly stood up wiping my tears. "Awwww are we being a bit mean" one of the guys sarcastically pouted.

Fear and humiliation burned inside of me when his friends laughed "l-l-leave m-m-me a-l-lone!" I stuttered. They stopped and looked at me before busted out laughing, "quick grab her" the blondie said.

Suddenly two guys with brown hair and both with green eyes held me down tightly one of them clamped a hand down on my mouth so my screams were muffled"now bring her over to the shed" he said smirking his eyes wandering down my body.

They did what the blondie said, brunet1 got the ropes and brunet2 tied my hands together and shoved a rag in my mouth, brunet1 got a video camera. blondie smirked and took off his shirt, brunet2 did the same and suddenly my whole body was bombarded with kisses.

"aw is the little whore scared" brunet1 taunted laughing when his friends laughed as well, shutting my eyes I cried silently tears kept on streaming down my face and onto the dirt floor.

Suddenly the door opened and I sighed in relief when the boys jumped off of me "Nikki, Mathew, Tommy?" a familiar voice said confused. Opening my eyes I saw Liam coming inside the shed then shutting the door back up again making the room grow dark again.

A smirk appeared on his face and I instantly felt scared again "know that's not how you treat my little whore is it" he said chuckling when he saw my horrified face, he knelt down took out the rag and kissed me harshly. I felt something hit me the back of my head and I went out cold

**-FLASH-BACK DREAM-**

_"s-s-stop it g-g-give it b-back!" I cried as the two kids threw my backpack back and forth while me in the middle trying to get it, I was in 1st grade and a new school, since I was smaller than the other 1st graders hear and I stuttered alot, they made fun of me._

_I was about to burst out crying when a somebody grabbed it for me, the two kids stopped and stared at my savior behind me. "Sorry Derek" they whispered and walked off, turning around, I looked up and there stood a boy a really tall boy, he head emerald green eyes with a mop of black hair that looked like a bed head._

_ It was really cute on him, I blushed at the thought. Derek was wearing a light blue hoodie with two light blue strings attached at the front. He was wearing darks jeans, and sneakers. I just noticed I was staring before blushing a bright red "uh t-t-thanks" I whispered._

_He shrugged and just handed me the backpack before walking off, I noticed another girl with a smirk on her face walking towards me. She had long curly brown hair and dark brown eyes; I think her name was Victoria she liked to be called Tori. Gulping I ran towards Derek "uh I'm C-Chloe" I said._

_He nodded and kept on walking, I pouted he was being rude "are you always this rude" I demanded, he shrugged and kept on walking. I stared at before following him...obviously everyone was scared of him so maybe if I could stick to this guy no body will hurt me haha! I'm so smart ;)_

_I kept on following him until he stopped abruptly making me bump into his back, he turned around with a glare and I just stared at him "what?" his glare stopped before glaring back at him. Okay if he wanted to play games, I gave a glare myself, baring my teeth and moved my hands into claw like "grrr!" I growled._

_Derek stopped then he started at me, his eyes filled with laughter "what are you doing?" a boy said coming up to me, he looked between Derek and I then back at Derek. I looked at the boy, he had blonde spiky hair with almond shaped amber eyes and a cute smile. "Hey I'm Simon" he said sticking out his hand. I blushed "C-Chloe" I murmured rocking back and forth on my heels after shaking his hand._

_"So what were you doing?" he asked, Derek rolled his eyes and I told him the whole story, Simon looked at Derek again! then busted out laughing "oh my god big bro that's too funny wait till I tell dad" he said still laughing._

_"not if I tell daddy first" Tori said coming up behind me, making me squeal and run behind Derek. They looked at me as I peeked from behind him "she's scawy" I whispered, Tori pouted and yanked me from behind Derek "eeek" I squealed "oh hush I'm not going to eat you" she said giggling when I sighed in relief._

_"It's actually a first to see a little girl as cute as you is not scared of my scary big brother" she said when Derek blushed a little bit. I huffed "but he's being rude" I protested, Simon and Tori glared at Derek then stared at me "how we'll kick his butt for you" Tori said._

_"He won't talk to me" I said pointing at him, Tori and Simon froze then they smiled "he can't talk" Simon whispered. I covered my mouth and gasped "oh sorry!" I squeaked at Derek blushing bright red._

_Derek raised an eyebrow and rocked back and forth on my heels my hands behind my back "I said you were rude...because you wouldn't talk to you but you can't talk so uh hehehe" I said trailing off._

_Peeking up at him from my lashes, I saw he had a small smile on his face before it turned back into a frown, Derek patted my head before walking off and disappearing behind the corner. Staring after him, Tori slung her arm around my shoulder "isn't he just the sweetest" she said sarcastically, I nodded blushing then Simon grinned and I blushed more._

_- few days later_

_in a few days I became Derek's little pet...everyone would tease me about it mostly girls thinking that I had some obsessive crush on him, but really I just wanted to be safe so I followed him everywhere._

_First day he would get bothered and push me back or ignore me but I just kept on coming back. I carried his books to his backpack "ready" I said zipping it up and handing him it to him. He nodded a frown still on his face. Smiling I took his hand and dragged him to my car._

_Yesterday we had a bet whoever ate the most cupcakes wins and I wanted Derek to come to my house and He wanted me to go swimming...but hehe I can't swim so he said he would teach me well not really said but he wrote it down._

_and of course I won...Tori, Derek, and Simon were surprised that I won..."Hurry up" I whispered harshly tugging on him harder. He followed him without a complaint not like he would give me one._

_"Ms. Saunders and her young friend" the driver said grinning opening up the Limo so I could get in...Derek's eyes were wide as he stepped in the Limo sitting down next to me._

h t t p : / / www . canpages . ca / blog / wp-content / uploads / 2009 / 01 / h2-hummer-limo-interior1 . jpg

_He raised an eyebrow at the color "I didn't want it to be pink" I murmured, he nodded still looking a bit uncomfortable so I gave him my cookie that I didn't eat at lunch. He took it with a small smirk and ate it._

_-the next day_

_"Derek!" I called running towards him with a box rice crispies "look what I made for you" he stopped what he was doing and stood up walking towards me, opening the box. His eyes widened when he saw the warm rice crispies._

_"I made them myself with the supervision of my aunt Lauren" I stated proudly. Derek quickly reached in and grabbed on taking a huge bite, he chewed it slowly before swallowing then he stared at me as if to say 'really' but in a sarcastic way_

_Blushing I looked down and mumbled "maybe I didn't make them" putting the box down, I rocked back and forth on my new pink little Mary Jane shoes that had a dark color pink ruffly bow on the strap. I was tugging on the hem of my white dress which had lace around the bottom._

_"But I tried" I cried looking up at him "we were making them then we put them in the oven so they could bake but I didn't know we were supposed to put them in the oven so they kind of melted and burned" taking a huge breath I started again "so then this morning Aunt Lauren and I, we went to he market and bought some rice crispy's and unwrapped them the put them in this box."_

_Looking up at him, I saw his lips twitch as if to fight of a smile so I smiled a bit. Taking a step closer "are you mad?" I asked. He sighed and brought his hand to the back of my head running through my blonde curls._

_He pulled me closer for a small hug and I hugged him back tightly, smiling happily into his chest I squeezed him with my eyes shut. Until he poked my cheek to let him go "oh sowy" I murmured pulling away._

_Shaking his head he handed me his other half of the treat and I gladly took it taking a huge bit from it, I grabbed his hand and we both walked inside the forgotten box of Rice crispy's Simon and Tori ate when they were peeking on us._

_- another few days later_

_I had taken Derek's journal and he was chasing me around the room trying to get it back. I was giggling and everyone one else was laughing at us, turning back around I squealed when Derek came tumbling into me, we both landed on the floor with a loud 'thump.'_

_Opening my eyes then they widened as the same size of Derek's widened eyes when he noticed that when we accidentally fell, our lips had locked together. Everyone gasped and we quickly scrambled apart both of us holding out mouths and blushing bright red._

_"oh god she kissed him!" a girl shrieked, I blushed brighter "oh ew he got kissed by an ugly girl!" another girl squealed everyone laughed and I just wanted to shrink away from everyone, "oh gross that's digusting if he wants to be kissed at least let her be pretty" the same one said giggling when everyone laughed harder._

_I felt tears clog my eyes and everything became blurry as tears fell from my eyes. Shutting my eyes quickly but they still didn't stop from coming down my cheeks, suddenly I felt hands grab my face. Opening my eyes I saw Derek having a determined look in his eyes, I wanted to look away but I couldn't his eyes had locked into mine._

_Everyone again was quite then they gasped when Derek leaned down and gave me another kiss on the lips but it was as quick as a second before he moved away. "Now you see this time Derek kissed her" Tori snarled coming to my defense "and before it was an accident they fell" Simon said steeping in front of us._

_I stared at them before smiling softly, everyone after a while apologized to me so I went on chasing Derek again but this time instead of a glare, he gave me a half smile making my heart skip a beat...gahhh I was only six and I have a crush on a boy!_

_Looking down to hide my pink cheeks, "come on race you too the oak tree" I said giggling when I already took off, then Derek zoomed past me making me go faster to catch up..._

_-1 month later_

_"I'm sorry" I whispered to Simon and Tori, they both shrugged "it's okay it's not your fault that your movie" Tori said giggling "I won't forget you I promise" I whispered to both of them and hugged them quickly._

_"is Derek here?" I asked hopefully, yesterday I told him that I was moving and he started to ignore me making me feel hurt. Simon gave Tori a look "yeah he's by the oak tree" smiling I ran off towards that direction. I smiled when I saw him sitting on a thick branch reading a book._

_The oak tree was old and had was huge, there were branches hanging really low so kids could climb them easily and get to the top._

_I climbed the tree and sat down next to him, "Derek" I said. Waiting for a reply but nothing happened he just flipped the page, frowning I poked his shoulder still nothing._

_Frowning I poked his cheek and kept on poking "Derek!" I shouted. I knew he was ignoring me and it hurt so much, I felt tears roll down my cheeks. Puffing out my cheeks slightly I shoved him. He fell down on the ground on his back._

_Okay so what I shoved the boy I had a crush on off a tree but we weren't even that high. Jumping off the branch on the floor my pink Mary Jane shoes had dirty scuffed on the top and my hands were dirty from the climbing. Derek stood up and he brushed off the dirty then picked up his book, I watched him as he walked back towards the school._

_I stomped up to him and punched his chest "I said I'm leaving and I came to say goodbye!" I shouted at him, Derek wouldn't even look me in the eye "aren't you going to say good bye" I said sternly._

_Nothing...I guess he hated me now and that thought made me want to cry, so with one final strenght in me I slapped him hard across the face, so hard that his head snapped to the other side making a loud smacking noise and a small red handprint on his cheek._

_"Fine I hate you too!" I shouted tears know leaking from my eyes. I sniffled and turned away from him before walking back slowly towards the school, suddenly I felt arms wrap around me. I froze not knowing what to do. Then I felt a few drops on my shoulder pulling away from him, I saw that he was holding back tears._

_"Derek?" I whispered cupping his cheek that I had slapped, he leaned into my hand sniffling. Derek quickly rubbed his eyes "I'm sorry I don't hate you" I murmured, he shrugged before taking out a folded piece of paper from his pocket._

_unfolding it I read it _

Chloe~

thank you for all the good things you did to me and you were my first friend, everyone else here was either to afraid of me or to grossed out. But you were the only one who showed no fear, you kept coming at me with those cute smiles, your eyes shining with happiness every time you were with me. When ever I pushed you away from me on the first few days, I saw no hurt in your eyes just determination to be my friend and I liked that about you...I know you have to leave but why do you have to leave, couldn't you tell your father that you wanted to stay.

Just this once I was hoping that you would whine like a little girl and beg your father to make you stay here with me, us Tori and Simon they'll miss you too. but I can't do anything I know how you are, I know how you wanted to stay no matter how much but you wouldn't want to put more stress on your father like that so good bye Chloe and you have no idea how much I'll miss you :')

~Derek Souza

_I stared up at Derek and smile before throwing my arms around his neck and squeezing him tightly, he responded eagerly squeezing me tight as well. His hands clawed into my pale green dress as if he would let go an inch, I would disappear too quickly._

_I let go and kissed his cheek then hugged him one last time, "okay come on" I said grabbing his hand. We walked back into the school then out towards where my Limo was waiting "bye, and I'll miss you so much" I whispered to him._

_He gave me a full smile this time and I blushed bright red then hugged Tori so my red face wouldn't show up, finally my cheeks calmed down then I hugged Simon, turning back to Derek I gave him one last death hug before going inside my Limo, I waved through the window. they all waved back and my driver sped off._

_-beginning high school in junior year_

_Looking down at my schedule, that I needed to get to my English class fast or I was going to be late and it was my first day in this new school. I knocked on the door and a girl opened it for me. Stepping inside the teacher smiled at me, "hello my name is Mrs. Wang the English teacher" she said._

_"obviously" a girl said and the class snickered, Mrs. Wang glared at them and they hushed up "your name?" she asked. I looked towards the class then back at her "Chloe Saunders" I murmured "OMG! CHLOE!" I heard a familiar scream before I felt someone pull me into a hug "Victoria please restrain yourself" _

_Victoria...as in Tori, "Tori?" I whispered looking at the short curly haired beautiful girl she nodded and I hugged her even tighter "oh my god" I said giggling "okay come sit next to me" she said giggling._

_we talked and chatted while Mrs. Wang wasn't looking. "Oh come on you have to meet Simon and Derek" she said giggling, my heart stopped at the mention of Derek's name but I grinned adn we ran out of the class once the bell rang. "First Simon" we ran to an art class, he was sitting there chatting with a girl who was laughing and giggling at him._

_"Simon!" Tori shouted, he jumped and tripped over his own feet before landing on the floor. "What the hell Tori what are y-Chloe!" he shouted getting up and running to hug me, I laughed as he twirled me around, "Oh god look at tall you've grown" he said smirking when I only came up to his neck "haha" I said sarcastically, he laughed._

_"oh let's go meet Derek" he said "hey bye Mila" he said to the girl was the giving me her death glare "really that slut?" Tori whispered to Simon as we walked down the hallway "yes she's a good fuck" he muttered and I just stared at him._

_"whoops sorry no bad words in front of our little munchkin here" he said laughing when I pouted, "he's in his geometry class" she said pushing me towards the door. I opened the door and all I saw were a few guys working on their homework the teacher wasn't inside._

_I was about to leave when I heard giggles to my left, turning to the side I saw a two girls sitting there looking a huge muscular boy was sitting there and reading. He had a mass of messy black hair that feel into his eyes, I could see his strong jaw, straight nose, and pink lips, the guy was wearing a black muscle shirt showing off his huge muscles, and dark jeans with black combat boots._

_Instantly I knew something about it, probably the way he was sitting or the way he was reading or probably the fake 25 cent ring that was looped through a chain that he had around his neck. The ring was gold color with a blue butterfly that had green spots, smiling I walked up to him and automatically everyone stopped what they were doing and watched me._

_The two girls were giving glare at me, and if the saying was true I would have been dead in the matter of seconds. Taking a deep breath I tapped him on the shoulder, I felt him freeze before looking up at me and I inwardly smiled when I saw those familiar pools of molten green eyes._

_The shock on his face was priceless but I didn't do anything but smile and poke his cheek "hi Derek" I said, he stood up quickly grabbing my wrist before dragging me out of the room, the two girls gasped in horror as they saw me being dragged out by Derek._

_"uh Derek" I whispered, he grunted and we walked towards the lunchroom and outside...I gasped there was a huge beautiful Japanese cherry blossom tree, suddenly he stopped and hugged me tightly._

_"I missed you too" I whispered closing my eyes and snuggling into the warmth_

_-time to wake up Chloe!_

I groaned when I heard someone shout "you four expelled from this school!" I heard the princple shout, cracking my eyes open and from the window I saw Liam, blondie, brunet1, and brunet2 and three women probably their mothers.

"You two are going to live with your grandmother in Texas" the brunet's mother said dragging both the twins by the ears outside who protested and whined all the way until their voices faded. Liams mother glared at her son "I already got you enrolled in an all boy boarding school in Europe with Uncle Al as the headmaster...I can't believe you tried to rape that innocent girl" she cried tears in her eyes.

Liam looked down in shame "it was going to be a joke" he muttered by it was unheard by his mother who just dragged him off, the blondie's mother just stared at him "your engaged and going to live in Greece with her" she said sternly. His eyes widened "Engaged!" he snarled in shock "what the hell!" he screamed by he was just dragged off again like the other three.

"Then you should have rethought this prank!" she snarled. "at least where is the girl from?" he asked "or is she pretty" he muttered "oh she's gorgeous no lie but she's from Pakistan a sweet innocent girl what you need and she's is going to put you in line" she said.

"Asad come in please" she said "did you know that name means Lion" she said giggling. Suddenly a gorgeous girl came in with a tan skin, black curly hair to her waist, I couldn't see her eyes from here but I bet their probably brown or something.

Blondie looked at her his eyes widened "I'm marrying her!" he said grinning "man this is like a present" blondie muttered, he gave her a sweet smile but she didn't budge from that frown on her face.

"what's up doll face my name is Logan" he said, her eyes widened before slapping him hard across the face "my name is Asad not doll face you twit" she said in her perfect American voice.

"ow" he murmured "okay okay so um Asad uh-"

"-apologize!" she said stiffly, he looked at her before burst out laughing "haha me apologize haha never happening" he said. Asad grabbed him by the ear and twisted it "I said apologize to the girl then we leave" she said grinning when his face flushed.

"ouch god dammit fine!" he shouted, she let him go and they walked into the my room. I stared at Logan and Asad kicked his ass and he was shoved forward "not the ass sweetheart" he grumbled, he was kicked again "ouch! okay I'm sorry Asad" he muttered.

"hey listen Chloe uh I want to uh um ugh s-s-s-say I'm s-s-s-s wait give me a second s-s-s-s-SORRY!" he squeaked at the end when Asad 'accidentally' stepped on his foot. "It's alright" I whispered. He nodded before glaring at Fiance who had her head turned the other way "let go" she said grabbing his hand.

He bared his teeth at her before "rawr!" he growled, she stared at him then smiled and pinched his cheeks "let's go dinosaur" she murmured. Logan stared at her then followed her outside "stupid chit" he muttered.

I saw the couple leave then with the mother, the nurse walked in "how are you sweetie?" she asked sympathetically, I just shrugged and stood up. The blanket fell from my chest I noticed that they had to bandage up my chest and stomach "nothing bad dear" she said quickly once she saw my horrified face, "you just cracked your rip and there were few bit marks from the Liam guy."

I nodded and clutched my bandaged fingers closer to my chest. Looking out the window I saw Derek came in with a box my face suddenly lit up when I saw he was heading towards me.

He walked in and put the box down on a chair then looked towards me, his eyes widened when he saw that I was up. Fast as you could say cookies he was at my side hugging me so gently but tightly.

"I missed you so much and it's been a very horrible day" I sobbed into his chest, he rubbed my back gently and kissed my forehead softly. Closing my eyes at the warm contact, I felt him move and I opened my eyes again.

Derek moved towards to pick up the box then back towards me again. He sat down on the chair next the bed, he opened it and I smiled giving a small laugh when I saw the box full of rice crispy treats.

I reached and grabbed on taking a bite then brought it to Derek's mouth he opened it and closed his lips around the soft treat, then sunk his teeth into it taking a huge chunk. "what happened how'd I get here" I asked.

He held up one finger and wrote something down quickly on a piece of paper, then he handed it to me and I read it.

**I found you passed out with shirt off and jeans, Liam had you pinned down while kissing your neck, the three idiots were watching and video taping everything. I came in and kicked all three of their asses :D. The noise brought attention to the teachers who were patrolling the outside area. They took them four away and I took you to the nurse**

I smiled at Derek and cupped his cheek "thank you" I murmured, he smiled "did you know what I was dreaming about when I was passed out" I said, he shook his head. "Remembering the time when you rescued me from the two people who stole my backpack, when we first became friends, the time when I made you rice crispy's, then when you lost to me on the cupcake eating contest" I said laughing when he glared at me.

"then the time when we uh um" I blushed bright red, he stared at me urging me to go on "when we accidentally kissed then you kissed me when they were laughing at me" I said quickly.

Derek took a few seconds to understand my gibberish then he blushed a brighter red than me, "awww is the tough Derek Souza blushing how cute!" I cooed at him, he glared at me baring his teeth.

Giggling I grabbed his fist which was bandaged probably from the fight, I kissed it and he grinned. I can leave right" I said, he nodded and helped me up. Putting on shirt then the Derek's black leather jacket to hide the bruises on my shoulders.

He zipped up the jacket and picked up the box and held my hand tightly in his and we both walked out of the nurses. Once we were outside I was hugged by Tori and Simon "ouch!" I cried from pain when they hugged too tightly.

Derek growled and pushed me against him when they let go of me, apologizing furiously. "Well if it isn't the little prostitute, and boyfriend stealer" a girl from Rae's group walking up to me.

I felt Derek shake from anger, but I stroked the back of his hand with my thumb calming him down. "I didn't steal your boyfriend and I'm not a prostitute!" I shouted at her, "yeah like you didn't steal Liam from me...he said he loved me during 3rd period" she shouted.

"she didn't steal him" Tori shouted coming to my defense "yeah and who started this rumor about her being a prostitute and having Derek's baby" Simon shouted. Derek froze, I guess he didn't hear about the rumors.

I couldn't bare to look at him...I was already to humiliated, I let go of his hands once I felt the tears come up again, but he quickly grabbed my hand back. "I did of course" Rae said coming up to us "why you little bitch!" tori shouted but she was stopped by Simon. Derek let go of my hands and box to Tori who held it confused.

we all watched as he stepped towards Rae and ugly scowl on his beautiful face a fierce glare in his eyes, then as quick as lightening there was a smack and she was on the floor holding her bruising cheek, blood dripping down from the corner of her mouth.

Everyone stared at Derek in shock who had just backhanded her, Derek...my tough guy cold attitude Derek hit a girl. We all were shocked but the message was clear to everyone even with out a word. They all apologize to me and ran out of the school "Derek Souza your suspended from hitting a girl!" the principal shouted from the door.

he just shrugged and grabbed my hand leading me outside towards his Motorcycle, gulping I had never ridden one. "Uh Derek" I said a bit scared, but he just grabbed his black helmet and put it on my head, it was too big so he had to tighten the straps of the buckle.

Derek swung his legs over the seat straddling the bike. He reached his hand out towards me his eyes saying 'trust me' nodding I grabbed his hand and he helped me. Holding tightly onto his shirt, he made the bike roar to life and sped off.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed into his shirt as the world passed right by us.

* * *

><p>Derek helped me off then I fell down, he grabbed me before I did. "I'll get used to it" I muttered as Derek helped me inside his house cause my jelly legs wouldn't work for me. "Hi Kit" I said to his dad, he gave me a smile "hey Chloe...and Derek door opened at all times" he said giving Derek a playful glare, Derek however blushed bright red then helped me to his room.<p>

I stared at him as he paced back and forth, I sighed and laid down on his huge comfy bed "so cold" I murmured loving the cold sheets against my skin, he stopped pacing before quickly striding over to me. Derek grabbed my face and kissed me full on the mouth, I was so shocked that Derek kissed me! ahhhh! I shouted in my head.

I felt Derek move away as if he thought he did something wrong, but I wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him back bringing him down ontop of me...and well it went down hill from there. ;)

* * *

><p>I woke up on top of Derek, we both completely naked, the warm comforter on us. "Mmm wake up" I murmured kissing his lips slightly, he groaned and I froze at the noise. He made a sound god he sounded good.<p>

"Chloe" he rumbled, "y-y-you t-t-talked" I stuttered, his eyes flashed open and he stared down at me then smiled. Derek turned so I landed on the bed, us curled up against each other. "I love you" he growled..."eeek! You talked again" I squealed.

He laughed this time "only for you" he whispered, blushing "I think I love you too" I murmured, "close enough" he shrugged and pulled me back down for a kiss, we went for another round of the nasties! ;D

"oh god Derek at least shut the door" Simon growled when he saw me on top of Derek only covered in a thin white sheet, kissing the life out of him. I stuck my tongue at Simon who snickered and shut the door.

"hey did you ever tell dad that your suspended!" Tori shouted, Derek cursed "suspended!" Kit shouted from the kitchen, Derek quickly put on his boxers and jeans while I found my bra and underwear putting it on. The foot steps were getting closer, Derek couldn't find his shirt so he grabbed one from the closet quickly putting it on. I found his shirt on his lamp so I grabbed it and put it on.

Fixing my hair as Derek fixed his, we sat up on the bed the blankets underneath us and the door opened "you" he growled at Derek "how?" he demanded. I stood up and cleared my throat "it was all my fault Mr. Bae" I whispered. Kit froze and looked at me so did Derek, I told him what happened and Kit relaxed "my fault I slapped her" Derek whispered smirking slightly.

Kit sighed and stomped downstairs "I love you" Derek whispered pulling me down on his lap "I love you too my mute boy" I muttered kissing him, he snickered "I'm not going to talk in front of people you know...only you and my family" he murmured biting my lip. "I don't mind" I murmured "then I get to have you all to myself" I whispered giggling when he growled playfully.

* * *

><p><strong><span>OKAY i HAVE BEEN WORKING ON THIS STORY FOR LIKE 3 DAYS NOW AND IT'S FINALLY FINISHED SO UM PLEASE ENJOY...COMMENT AND REVIEW :D<span>**


End file.
